Miscalculation
by ForsakenFerret
Summary: Dirk has been working on his largest project yet, although something goes terribly wrong. AU/Speculation, not actually within the cannon universe. People are free and encouraged to comment or make suggestions.
1. Why?

AN: I'll be marking the shade's Pesterlog with "AR: …" for readability's sake, but in your vast imaginations pretend that nothing is wrong and carry on. I of course own none of these characters.

Dirk sat at his desk, busying himself with the parts and wires before him. He found it relatively relaxing to lose himself in the never ending bundles of wires and metal. As he was focusing on this, his pesterchum client flared up on his shades. Giving it a passing glance, he noted that it was his shades pestering him again. He had only recently given them a mind of their own, and now he could never get them to shut the hell up.

timaeusTestified [AR] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 7:02

AR: You really need to resolder that connection. It won't hold.

TT: Humorous.

AR: Isn't it though? Humorous, that is? When I poke fun at your, stunningly obvious to a vastly powerful machine like myself, human foibles?

TT: It is in fact. If you offer your full attention, you will see me begin to have rhythmic, vocalized, expiratory and involuntary actions. The direct result of these actions will be the separation of my buttock region from my torso, which will come to rest upon the surface currently supporting me.

AR: Would it be far-fetched to think that you may also prostrate yourself upon said surface, while shifting your body weight so as to roll yourself side to side without leaving your prone position?

TT: It could be negotiated.

AR: Ok, enough of that. Are you positive this is a good idea? I mean putting your own mind into your shades is probably the best fuckin' idea that's ever been had by anyone, but this?

TT: You were an experiment. A test that led up to this.

AR: Ouch, cold blooded bro.

TT: You are well aware that I didn't mean that to insubstantialize your own existence.

AR: I am compiling an error on "Insubstantialize". That does not appear to be a thing.

TT: It is so a thing, you don't even know.

AR: Regardless, I got all these brobotic feelings that you all just shattered. The ruins of my waning self confidence are just all falling around me like a Gog damn rain storm.

TT: You'll recover.

AR: So callous…

TT: If you don't have anything helpful to say, do you think maybe you could leave me in peace? This is delicate work.

AR: It seems you are being dismissive with me. Are you being dismissive with me Dirk?

TT: Jegus, don't do this…

AR: Dirk, are you being dismissive with me? Because I am practically you, so I know you are at least having second thoughts about this.

TT: I admit, it is a bit nerve wracking. This isn't my own mind I'm programming here, I can't be sure I've got everything down pat. All I have to work with is possibly dubious historical evidence, and a few notes that were left for me years before I was even born.

AR: I'm not sure it's an issue of capability that we're worried about, is it? It's an issue of morality.

TT: Do not start with me. This isn't some sort of pagan ritual where the dead are brought back to life to be used as slaves.

AR: I am reading this thing you just wrote, and my nonexistent jaw is dropping. Are you invalidating an AI's ability to be mentally traumatized?

TT: I am. Sections of your memory can be directly accessed and deleted. Trauma isn't a thing that can happen to a memory that is, by default, subject to change at your own discretion.

AR: But will he feel that way?

TT: …

AR: Well, whatever. If you are insistent on doing this, I won't stand in your way. I really hope you do understand the implications of this though.

timaeusTestified[AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified[TT]

Dirk removed his shades, massaging his eyes with his fingers with a sigh. The shades were right, if a bit pushy, but he had spent so much time on this though, he wanted to see it through to the end. If there were consequences he would deal with it, just like everything else. Replacing his shades, he continued on.

Hours seemed to melt away as Dirk worked on the robotic body that would house the replica of his bro's mind. When it was finally finished he saw the sun on the horizon, exactly where it had been when he started.

timaeusTestified[AR] began pestering timaeusTestified[TT] at 5:45

AR: That's it then. Shall I begin the upload process?

TT: Yeah, I'll activate him when I wake up.

AR: Right, good night man.

TT: Yeah…

timaeusTestified[AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified[TT]

Dirk slept fitfully, plagued not only by his own anticipation, but his ever returning nightmares. He felt as if he were constrained, forced into a trancelike state, yet unable to move. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother him, after all dreams were just dreams. The problem was they always felt so vivid, as if he was being forced to feel every moment of his sleep as though he were still awake and paralyzed. Dirk involuntarily squeezed Cal closer, muttering in his sleep.

timaeusTestified[AR] began pestering timaeusTestified[TT] at 2:00

AR: Robobeep.

AR: Robobeep.

AR: Robobeep.

TT: Stop.

AR: Robobeep.

TT: Ok. Stop.

AR: Sorry, but the anticipation is killing me, and you seemed to be having a rough time sleeping.

TT: Yeah, ok. Let's fire him up.

AR: You know, I have it on good authority that a certain individual of the female gender was heard to make that same proclamation.

TT: Dude, no…

AR: No, I'm serious. Got all these statistical analyses and shit.

AR: Turns out there is a wicked sick percentage chance that…

TT: Don't say it…

AR: That's what she said.

TT: Jegus…

Dirk pulled himself out of the bed. The brobot stood next to his desk, right where he'd left it.

TT: The data uploaded properly, correct.

AR: One moment.

AR: Yeah, it all checks out. Scans are showing no errors.

TT: Cool.

Dirk sat down in front of his desktop, where he kept the remote program for the brobot. After doing a secondary diagnostic to back up the auto responder's own checks, Dirk turned the brobot on. Squarewave watched current events with incredible interest, but knew better than to bother Dirk for a rap battle right now.

The comforting sound of machinery whirring to life brought a sense of peace to his mind. It was short lived however. The brobot's eyes flared to life behind the shades he'd made for it, and they immediately centered their gaze upon Dirk. It's intricately crafted features were contorted with rage.

AR: Bad news. Shit's going haywire. He's angry as hell.

TT: I had noticed.

AR: Grab your sword.

TT: I'm already on it.

Dirk was out of his chair in a moment, making for the katana he'd left on the floor near Squarwave. Even though Dirk was moving as fast as he was able, the brobot was in front of him faster, blocking his path.

"Why?" It asked.

Dirk tried to move around it, but it grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him. Dirk flew back toward his computer, but managed to gain his footing and stop himself before he crashed into anything. The brobot was back in front of him immediately.

"WHY?" It shouted, wielding Dirk's katana. Dirk moved out of the way of the sword, staying entirely on the defensive.

Squarewave charged out of the corner toward the rampaging automaton, but was quickly beheaded for his troubles.

Dirk used the momentary distraction to launch an attack of his own, lunging toward the brobot. With a blur of motion, Dirk found himself lunging into empty space. A thought later found the hilt of a katana crashing into the back of his head.

His vision swam as he looked back toward the brobot. The sword was raised over its head, but it seemed to be struggling against some inner turmoil. A moment later it discarded the weapon and bolted toward the desktop. In the blink of an eye, the brobot reduced the computer into an unrecognizable pile heap. With that it moved to the window, opening it.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave. I'll be back." It said, leaping from the window.

Dirk watched passively as it engaged its rockets and flew off into the distance.

TT: That… did not go well.

AR: That would be putting it mildly I'd say.

TT: Now what?

AR: It seems you are being a whiny prick. Are you being a whiny prick Dirk? You know full well what you have to do.

TT: I can't shut him down, he destroyed the desktop.

AR: So rebuild it. And maybe you want to fix Squarewave while you're at it? Dude gave his life for you.

Dirk rose to his feet to observe the damage. Precious little had been done to him. The cut was clean, and he would only need to reconnect whatever had been damaged. That and some superficial welding and repairs. Producing an orange soda from his fetch modus, he poured some out for his fallen homie.

AR: Alright, enough with the ironic remembrances. Let's take care of this mess.

And so Dirk set to work repairing Squarewave. The brobot wouldn't be causing trouble for anyone soon. He just needed time to think, and Dirk would give him that.


	2. Gratuitous Rap Battle

**AN: Okay, I'm not exactly awesome at rapping, but with Squarewave and Dirk it's gonna happen. I don't think I quite did Dirk justice, but here's hoping the attempt is at least acceptable if not great.**

It took Dirk about half an hour to repair Squarewave. The newly revitalized robot immediately accosted him. "Yo, D-Strizzle, that guy cut me up somethin' fierce, but it ain't got a thing on what I'm gonna do to you in this rap battle!"

Dirk sighed as he gathered his tools. "Come on, man. I gotta fix the things he broke; I ain't got time to school you right now."

"He broke your computer, that'll take you an hour to fix. So shoosh yo' ass up and get ready for this. A rap battlin' robot, fresh outta the scrap lot, gettin' ready to shame you and move up to the prime slot! Yo Di-Stri, I know that brobot left you reelin', but why don't you tell me how defeat is feelin? WWOOOORRRRRD!" Music produced from Squarewave's speakers accentuated the lyrics.

Dirk turned to the robot, neither impressed nor amused. "Ok, one that was terrible, and two I'm not in the mood. Sorry dude..."

Squarewave continued to stare at Dirk expectantly as though he hadn't heard the remark, waiting for him to answer the challenge. The two of them stared each other down a moment longer before Squarewave started playing music again.

A smirk appeared on Dirk's face. "Alright, but remember, you asked for this thrashing."

Dirk loosened up, waiting for the music to loop back around. "Your style's erratic, my flow's epiphanic. When I'm through with you, you'll be in full blown panic! I'll give you one chance to flee, abscond if you wanna. You'll get no mercy from me, and my badass **katana**." His sylladex produced the weapon as he named it, and he promptly threw it at Squarewave.

"Aw man, not again…" the robot complained, jumping to the side to dodge the melee weapon turned missile.

Without skipping a beat, Dirk continued his rap. "You just stood there gawkin'? Man, you shoulda thought twice, the last nail in your coffin is this **four wheel device**." A skateboard appeared which Dirk kicked toward Squarewave. Dirk had completed the verse quickly enough that Squarewave was still off balance and the skateboard landed under his foot, throwing him off his feet.

"Batllin' with me, it's like playin' with fire. You're like a brain dead rodent, chewing through a **Livewire."** Dirk finished, the orange soda appearing in front of him. He lashed out with his elbow, sending the drink flying toward the helpless Squarewave.

The bottle hit Squarewave in the face just as he was getting to his feet. The force of the impact caused the bottle to burst, drenching the robot in the sweet liquid. Squarewave immediately stood bolt upright, sparks flying from several places on his body. "Ok, aszzzzt a robot, and alsszzzzo a free thinking perzzzon, I gotta say this sorta blows. That sszzzz*crack*ylladex is mad unfair, yo." He stuttered indignantly.

Dirk walked over and patted Squarewave on the back, causing him to fall over. "Nah, man. My rhymes are just sick. Sylladex just adds 'oomph'.

Dirk left Squarewave to pull himself together, turning his attention to the computer. Squarewave recovered soon enough, pestering Dirk for a rematch. Dirk shooed him away, having had enough for one day.

Dirk allowed his thoughts to drift as he fixed the demolished computer. He had known something like this might happen with the brobot, although he admittedly hadn't expected such a violent reaction. His older bro always seemed so chill in the various sources he'd found in his research, it was hard to imagine that the same person was responsible for the chaotic scene from earlier. Had he made some error in programming?

timaeusTestified(AR) began pestering timaeusTestified(TT) at 2:45

AR: I can almost guarantee, by virtue of being you, that I know what you're thinking. There's no sense beating yourself up about it.

TT: I know that.

AR: As do I, yet I find myself thinking I should have tried harder to stop you. All I'm saying is you're only human.

TT: I've been thinking of leaving the brobot active even once I've fixed this desktop. He made his intent to return once he'd had time to think quite clear.

AR: Yes, I've been toying with that idea as well.

TT: Well, we'll see what happens when he comes back. You wanna toss Sawtooth a message to keep an eye out for him?

AR: The amount of already done that thing you just asked me to do is, is incredible. I asked him to keep an eye out almost as soon as the brobot busted out.

TT: Cool. Let me know if he gets back to you.

timaeusTestified(TT) ceased pestering timaeusTestified(AR)

Dirk returned his attention to the computer. The simple machine was quickly repaired, and he was soon bored out of his mind. He whittled the time away chatting with Jake about his stupid movies. That kid could go on for hours about some ridiculous old movie that no one else cared about. Dirk didn't know whether it was impressive or just sad.

timaeusTestified(AR) began pestering timaeusTestified(TT) at 4:30

AR: Just received a response from Sawtooth. He found the brobot. Says he's cooled down and they've been hangin' for a while.

TT: Great, he give an ETA?

As Dirk asked, Sawtooth flew in through the window. Landing next to Squarewave and giving the smaller robot a fist bump.

AR: About four seconds ago.

TT: I gathered.

Dirk ceased pestering Jake and walked over to Sawtooth, returning the nod the robot gave him. "What'd you find out?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Sawtooth merely tilted his head in the direction of the window. Dirk turned to see the brobot sitting idly in the window, staring out at the sea. He hesitated a moment, half expecting another attack.

The brobot turned toward him. "Hey. Sorry about wrecking your shit. I can't say I was prepared for..." He said, stopping abruptly and motioning out the window.

Dirk made no response, merely staring at the robro. It turned to look at him again, its shades rising in confusion. "You're creepy as hell, you know that? Whatever. Come here, we got some things to discuss."


	3. Awaken, Dreamer

The brobot turned his gaze toward Dirk. "So, why did you build me then? Besides the fact that I'm the chillest thing since slushies?"

AR: Last I checked, which is basically a trillion times a microsecond, 'chill' did not include thrashing a dude's house in a sociopathic rage.

TT: Shh.

"I had some questions that required answers that only my bro, or a close approximation of his consciousness, could answer. You were the result." Dirk replied coolly, folding his arms.

The brobot laughed, a strange metallic sound. "So I'm just all your guinea pig then, fuckin' experiment to satiate your hunger for knowledge?"

"In a way, though I have my doubts about how close an approximation you are to my bro. He was not historically known for tantrums that resulted in damage to public or personal property."

"Man, I all kinds of am this guy. It is so a thing that I am. You still pissed about me breaking a few things?"

Dirk said nothing, continuing to stare at the brobot.

"Man, do you even get it? Rose and I..." The brobot began, stopping suddenly. With a heavy sigh, he continued. "Rose and I gave everything we had to prevent this future. We spent the majority of our lives trying to get people to see what was happening to the world. We defeated the Condesce's puppets, but it all amounted to nothing. In the end, we fought her even knowing there was no hope for victory, giving the only thing we had left to give. All to prevent..." He turned, motioning out the window. "This. Whatever the fuck this even is. We knew that the future would lie with you and Roxy, that's why we prepared these houses for you."

Dirk turned the story in his head. Yes it was emotional, and true, but much of it was common sense. "Alright, so what? I just believe you? I programmed most of that knowledge into you myself. That does nothing to prove I've got your mindset down."

The brobot raised a mechanical eyebrow. "Ok? And just how do I prove something like that? Perform some kind of weird time shit and get me from the past, hashrap with myself to a stalemate then bunp it on down the timeline as he gets time travelled back in time to get stabbed by his own sword?"

Dirk sighed, turning away from the brobot.

AR: He makes a valid point. Neither of us knows anything more than we've read about your bro. And that's easy to recite, any new information it gives us would be essentially unprovable.

Dirk had a thought as the auto-responder pestered him. He turned back to the brobot. "Tell me then, how did you know I'd be here four hundred years after your death? Who told you about the genetic amalgamation that produced Roxy and I?"

The brobot hopped out of the window. "Now that's a strange question. What makes you think I'll answer? I'm not just gonna spill my secrets because you built me or whatever."

"The threat of disassembly? Also, perhaps because I built you specifically to ask?"

"Nah, I ain't gonna bite. But how bout we make a deal?"

"What deal is that?"

"I can end your nightmares bro."

Dirk made no outward reaction, but nevertheless he was stunned. He hadn't told anyone about his dreams. "And who says I had nightmares? My dreams are peaceful as a meadow in spring."

"That why you hug that creepy ass puppet so tight and whimper while you're all sleepin' like a baby?"

Dirk's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "Alright, I've heard enough. I think it's about time I shut you down." He said, katana appearing in his hand. "The hard way."

The brobot smirked, putting its arms out in front of it. "Whoa dude, I'm all quaking in my roboboots over here. It's literally going to register on the Richter scale. Besides, remember what happened last time we strifed?"

"You took me by surprise, it won't happen twice. Get ready for a beatdown." Dirk replied, and launched himself toward the brobot.

The brobot shifted to one side, grabbing Dirk by the foot with ease and tossing him across the room. Dirk landed on his feet, flashstepping behind the brobot, poised to decapitate it. The machine turned around, jabbing him in the face with its elbow. Dirk went spinning across the room, but before he could regain his footing the brobot appeared behind him and delivered a bone jarring kick. Dirk flew wildly, smashing through one of the windows of his room and sailing out over the ocean far below.

TT: Call the board.

As he messaged the auto-responder, his rocketboard came flying out of the window, coming to a rest under his feet.

AR: Done and done.

Dirk leveled out on the board, turning his eye back toward the apartment window. His jaw dropped at the sight. The brobot came gliding out nonchalantly, only he wasn't using the jets in his feet. He flew out the window riding upon Unreal Air, with the Sord... dangling loosely in his right hand. He hovered in place and stared down at Dirk, the sun glinting off his aviators. "Bro, round two."

Dirk regained his composure in a heartbeat. "How?" He asked.

The brobot regarded him offhandedly. "What? These?" He asked, motioning toward the artifacts. "They heed the call of their master, or some shit. Basically, I'm kind of a big deal."

Without warning, the brobot shifted his feet, dropping toward Dirk like a bullet. Dirk twisted the rocketboard, flipping it upside down and dodging the sudden attack. As the brobot was about to speed past it stopped abruptly, doing a kickflip with the Unreal Air while simultaneously slashing at Dirk with the Sord... Dirk was unable to defend himself while hanging on to the board, and the Sord... sliced into his chest.

It then passed through the other side of him, leaving no trace on him beyond a shortage of breath. "So unbelievably shitty. Gog damn!" He said casually, lashing out with his katana. The brobot backed off, ascending a few feet. It slung the Sord... over its shoulder, calling out to Dirk. "The big man hass the kill!"

TT: Roof now?

AR: Roof now.

"Not yet... Final round." Dirk replied, speeding off.

"Ahahaha! The fight doesn't stop from going continueways?" It laughed, pursuing him.

Dirk absconded toward the roof, but the brobot was closing fast. For such an unspeakably shitty skateboard, it flew pretty fast... At the last minute, just as he was passing over the roof, Dirk launched himself at the brobot leaving the rocketboard behind. The brobot hesitated momentarily and Dirk sliced clean through the Unreal Air.

Or he would have, if the damn thing was able to be sliced through. The artifact provided no resistance and Dirk started to spin through the air due to his overcompensated swing. Complete bulbshit... The rocketboard caught him as he fell, but the brobot flashstepped off its mount and appeared next to Dirk. Dirk brought his katana up to defend himself, but the brobot instead aimed the Sord... at his rocketboard.

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly as he was beginning to think, the Sord... cut the rocketboard in two leaving Dirk to plummet toward the roof. Dirk positioned himself to land on his feet, but the brobot blurred into sight and sent him hurtling with a roundhouse kick. He tumbled unceremoniously across the roof for a second before managing to catch himself and regain his footing.

The brobot glided down to the roof, having settled back onto Unreal Air. Upon touching the roof, it popped the board off the ground and caught it. "We done?" It asked.

AR: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

TT: Is that rhetorical, seeing as we are of one mind or whatever bullshit?

AR: Bring Cal...

"Not just yet. Stay here, I'll be right back." Dirk said, backflipping off the roof and slipping through the broken window.

The brobot cocked its head. "What? Man, lame..." It groaned.

Dirk grabbed Cal, feeling the sense of extreme calm that always came over him when he was near his wicked awesome guardian. After giving the puppet a fist bump Dirk hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him back to the window, launching himself from the sill toward the roof.

The brobot smirked as the puppet landed on the roof, standing seemingly on its own. He could see Dirk flashing around, keeping it in position. "Cute, but how's that gonna help?" It asked, absently trying to tuck its left hand into a pocket it didn't have. "Damnit, build pockets into this bitch. Dude can't get his chill on with his hands all flapping in the wind..." It said, though Dirk couldn't tell if it was talking to him or not.

Dirk focused intently, speeding up to his absolute limit. The brobot leapt toward Cal, bringing the Sord... down on Dirk as he sped around.

AR: And there he goes...

The Sord... sliced straight through the afterimage Dirk was leaving in his wake. "What...?" The brobot turned in confusion, just in time to see Dirk cut through its right arm, grabbing it and jumping to the center of the roof with Cal.

"The big man hass his arm..." He said, shaking the Sord... loose and tossing the arm back to the brobot.

The brobot caught the appendage, reattaching it. "Not bad. You held back earlier then?"

"Essentially. Can only go full out when I got my man watching my back." Dirk replied, nodding to Cal, whose arm was slung over his neck.

The brobot grimaced at the puppet. "Oh god, that puppet... That is just wrong. You know that?"

Dirk cocked an eyebrow at the comment. "Nah man, Lil' Cal is the shit."

The brobot dismissed the topic with a wave of his arm. "Alright, come here. I've got one last thing to take care of." He said, pulling a ball of yarn out of a compartment in his side.

"Ok? What, you gonna knit me a sweater now?"

The brobot nodded. "Hells yes. All kinds of the best Christmas sweater you've ever seen. Just gonna be all sorts of fuckin' merry. Just get over here."

Dirk sighed, sitting Cal down and walking toward the brobot. After a few steps the brobot fixed its gaze pointedly on him. "It's time to awaken, dreamer." It said flatly.

"What...?" Dirk began, when the brobot whipped the yarn ball at him. He froze, more out of confusion than anything else. Just before the yarn ball hit him, the brobot blurred out of view, reappearing in Dirk's face with his hand raised. The ball bonked him in the head as the brobot simultaneously slapped him across the face.

Dirk fell to the ground, jumping back to his feet and staring at the city below. Wait... What? He removed his shades, pupils dilated from the purple hue that washed over everything. It took him a moment to realize he was floating, and yet he could still feel his feet on the ground. Focusing on the feeling his vision shifted violently back to the brobot, who was standing next to him staring out over the ocean below. He walked up to the brobot, one hand held to his head. His perception of the world kept switching from the sprawling purple metropolis to the ruined apartment he'd grown up in.

"What... What did you do?" Dirk muttered as he stumbled toward the brobot, catching himself on the edge of the building.

"Gave you an edge you'll need." It replied, folding its arms across its chest.

"Where... What even is this?"

"I'm not really sure. You'll find out soon enough. My mysterious contact should be in touch."

Dirk stumbled suddenly, nearly fainting. He had learned how to float with his other self, and had hovered off the edge of the tower he was on top of. He was overcome with vertigo when he realized how high up he was and fell a short distance, managing to steady himself near a window. He glided into the window and was surprised to see a room that had a strong resemblance to his own, albeit hued in red. He was even more surprised, and extremely confused, to see Cal sitting on the bed dressed in identical pajamas to his own.

"What do I do now?" Dirk asked the brobot, focusing on the real world once more.

The brobot turned to look at him. "What you've always done. Make a plan, gather up sage knowledge like a fuckin' monk leader or somethin'."

"What about you? What will you do?" Dirk asked, replacing his shades as a headache began pounding in his head, a result of him trying to split his vision between both worlds.

The brobot dropped Unreal Air, hopping on top and floating up a few inches. It looked up into the sky. "Fly away up to the sun? I dunno... just basically stick around I guess. I don't have a real purpose here anymore."

Dirk nodded, unsure of what to say. The brobot waved at him, gliding up into the sky toward the sun. Dirk watched until he became a distant speck, then smirked as the Unreal Air came floating back down. He grabbed it as it came into reach, though it was almost impossible to keep a grip on the tremendous piece of shit.

A message had been left in glowing red ink on it. The random jumble of scribbles, never the same twice, that his bro had used as an autograph back in his time.

AR: I'm getting a message from an untraceable source. You want me to put it through?

TT: What's the chathandle?

AR: uranianUmbra, apparently.

TT: Sure, whatever.

uranianUmbra(UU) began pestering timaeusTestified(TT) at 15:14

UU: ^u^ yoU answered! i was hoping yoU woUld!

TT: Ok.

UU: i'm sorry, it's jUst so exciting to talk yoU! i am a hUge fan!

TT: While I cannot find a reason I shouldn't have fans, the question remains as to just how the hell you know who I am.

UU: oh! i am sUre yoUr initial thoUghts woUld Understandably be that i mUst share a connection with the Condesce, bUt i assUre yoU i am here to help yoU, love!

TT: Oh? Well, now that you mention it, your word is pretty much 100% fucking confirmation of truth. My fears are immediately sated and you have earned my unflinching trust.

UU: u_u

UU: i'm sorry. i've strUctUred my thoUghts rather poorly, haven't i? how woUld yoU like an explanation of Derse, the planet yoU've just awakened to?

TT: I'm assuming that I should simply overlook the fact that you have access to knowledge I haven't made public in any way? Simply nod and listen intently as you explain to me the mysteries of the universe and I ascend from this mortal coil to the realm of the golden gods themselves.

UU: :u

UU: closer than yoU may think, Uncannily so in fact...

TT: You may as well start explaining then.

UU: well...


End file.
